Fears
by Mynock
Summary: Début de saison 3 : Santana essaye de comprendre pourquoi Quinn a tant changé. Quinntana, OS.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me voici donc avec une nouvelle histoire Quinntana, encore un OS. Mais cette fois ci un vrai OS d'un chapitre.**  
**Cet OS me touche vraiment parce qu'il s'attaque à une partie de ma vie, que ce soit les émotions de Q ou de S. Il se passe au niveau de la saison 3, au tout début. Et Santana n'a rien dis à Brittany sur ses sentiments.**  
**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elles me motivent à écrire d'autres histoires :).**

* * *

**POV Santana**

Le lycée McKinley, début Septembre.

Tout les regards se portent sur elle. L'envie, le désir, la jalousie ont disparu, laissant place à de la surprise. Comment est ce possible ? Elle Quinn Fabray, la capitaine des Cheerios, présidente du club d'abstinence, fille à papa, élève modèle, catholique exemplaire est devenue une sorte de punk aux cheveux roses.  
Elle qui se pavanait fièrement dans les couloirs, défiant les loosers du regard n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même.  
Et pourtant, dans son regard je vois qu'elle a mal. Je la connais, elle est ma meilleure amie. Et je dois l'aider. Je l'ai abandonnée lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte de Beth. Je ne la laisserai pas s'enfoncer dans une spirale autodestructrice. J'ai besoin d'elle autant qu'elle a besoin de moi.

Notre cours d'histoire en commun prend fin lorsque vient l'heure de la pause de midi. Je la suis discrètement. Elle ne se dirige pas vers la cafeteria. J'imagine que je peux faire une croix sur mon repas. Tant pis, elle en vaut la peine. Elle se traine jusqu'aux gradins du stade. Je la vois sortir une cigarette et discuter avec les Skanks, ses nouvelles amies. Une bande de filles minables, des idiotes se croyant badass. Ce sont juste des filles perdues qui auraient bien besoin d'un coup de main. Mais je suis là pour Quinn, pas pour elles.

Je m'avance d'une démarche sûre, mon uniforme de Cheerio m'aidant. Mon masque de garce est bien en place. Devant d'autres élèves je ne peux me permettre de paraître gentille. Ce serait la fin de mon règne. Enfin, sans doutes pas. Mais si je dois être amenée à sortir du placard autant conserver cette réputation de salope au sang chaud. Les autres n'oseront alors pas trop se moquer de moi, de peur de finir à l'hôpital.

Elle me voit approcher. Elle hausse un sourcil, étonnée. C'est vrai que la grande Santana Lopez n'a pas l'habitude de traîner par là.

**- Hey Blondie.**

**- Lopez.**

Son ton est froid. Ma mission commence bien.

**- Un café toi et moi. Lima Bean, 17h30 ?**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et je fais demi tour. Je ne me sens pas capable d'un affrontement direct avec elle. Ni de prendre une demi heure à la convaincre. Je compte sur sa curiosité pour venir. Sinon, et bien, je ne sais pas. Lui envoyer une lettre. Ou la séquestrer, attachée sur une chaise, bâillonnée pour qu'elle écoute ce que j'ai à dire. Parce que j'ai tellement de choses sur le cœur.  
Ceux du Glee Club pensent que j'aime Brittany. Seulement j'ai ouvert les yeux lors des Nationales à New-York. Brittany est la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde. Mais elle n'est pas Quinn. Quand j'ai vu Q s'effondrer à l'hôtel, j'ai senti quelque chose se briser en moi. J'ai eu envie d'étriper Finnabruti. Après tout c'est lui qui a rompu avec elle pour se mettre avec le nain.  
Voir ma blonde pleurer, c'était déchirant. Je m'étais promis qu'après l'épisode Beth rien ni personne ne la rendrait faible à nouveau. J'ai échoué. Mais si elle vient au rendez vous, je mettrai tout en œuvre pour la faire sourire. Pour qu'elle ait confiance en moi à nouveau.  
Pour peut être qu'un jour, elle m'aime en retour.

Les cours passent trop lentement à mon goût. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder l'heure toutes les deux minutes. Pourvu qu'elle accepte. Enfin, la sonnerie retentit. Je me jette littéralement hors de la salle de classe et je marche à vive allure vers ma voiture.

Une fois arrivée au Lima Bean, je la cherche du regard, elle n'est pas encore là. Je choisis une table un peu isolée, histoire d'avoir de l'intimité. Et je commande un café, bien noir, sans sucre. Et je l'attends.  
17:25. Toujours aucun signe d'elle. Elle ne viendra pas. Elle n'a sûrement pas envie de me voir.  
17h30. Elle va venir, elle arrive toujours pile à l'heure. La prochaine personne qui rentrera dans le café, ce sera elle.  
17h35. Pourquoi viendrait elle ? Je ne suis plus rien pour elle, juste une latina égoïste qui s'est fait refaire les seins.  
17h40. Je suis, enfin j'étais sa meilleure amie, ça veut dire quelque chose pour elle, c'est sûr. Elle va arriver.  
17h45. Je me lève, elle ne viendra pas. Je sens mon ventre se tordre de douleur, et je ravale un sanglot. Je franchis l'entrée de l'établissement quand une main agrippe mon poignet. C'est elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je me jette dans ses bras. Plus pitoyable tu meurs. Je me ressaisis vite, me recompose un visage neutre et l'invite à entrer. Je retourne à ma table. Et recommande un café, toujours aussi noir.

Quinn s'assoit en face de moi et me dévisage. Nous nous regardons en chiens de faïence. Elle est la première à rompre le silence.

**- Alors ? Tu voulais me voir ?**

Je réfléchis un cours instant avant de répondre. Ne pas griller mes cartes de suite. D'abord, tâter le terrain.

**- Tu me manques.**

Bravo Lopez. On avait dit tâter le terrain. Pas lui faire une déclaration.

**- Ho. La reine des garces Santana peut ressentir des sentiments ?**

**- Ta gueule.**

Je soupire. Putain, ça commence mal. J'inspire un grand coup et reprends.

**- Q. On peut essayer d'avoir une conversation calme, sans ironie, sarcasme ou violence ?**

**- On peut.**

**- Merci.**

Bon. Maintenant, amenons le sujet plus ou moins subtilement.

**- Comment tu vas ?**

**- Bien. Avec les Skanks j'ai trouvé un équilibre que ni les connasses des Cheerios, ni les loosers du Glee Club ne pouvaient m'apporter.**

**- Pourquoi Quinn ? Pourquoi on a échoué dans cette tâche ? On est tes amis non ? Le Glee Club malgré l'omniprésence de Berry est une famille. Notre famille.**

Elle baisse les yeux.

**- Tu ne comprendrais pas.**

**- Et pourquoi pas ?**

**- Tu n'as jamais déçu personne.**

Je pose ma main sur la sienne. C'est le moment. Le moment de lui prouver qu'elle peut avoir confiance en moi. Que j'ai changé.

**- Si je te dis mon secret, tu me dis le tien ?**

Son regard est intrigué. Elle doit penser que je n'ai aucun secret pour elle. Et c'était le cas, avant.

**- Ok.**

Je prends une grande inspiration. Parce qu'il y a 90% de chances qu'elle parte en courant dès qu'elle saura. Et encore, je ne compte pas tout lui dire. Je pense que si je lui dis "Hey Quinnie, je t'aime à la folie, marions nous et faisons des enfants tout mignons" elle va faire une attaque. Et j'aimerai éviter cela.

**- Je..J'aime..Je suis..Je préfère..Putain...Gay.**

Sa bouche dessine un "O" parfait. Je retiens ma respiration. Je sens des larmes se former au coin de mes yeux. Je suis désolée Quinn, mais là c'est moi qui craque. Et je ne veux pas que tu vois ça. Alors je vais faire ce que j'ai de mieux à faire. Je m'enfuie en courant. La laissant seule à notre table, toujours en état de choc. Je roule jusqu'à chez moi sans me préoccuper des limitations de vitesse. Je me jette dans mon lit et libère enfin les larmes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, allongée en position fœtale.  
C'était la première fois que je prononçais mon secret à haute voix. Et à la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Et maintenant elle doit sans doutes me haïr. J'ai envie de mourir. Pourquoi je ne peux pas être normale ? Pourquoi suis je un monstre ?

Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Je n'ai pas choisi. Cela s'est imposé à moi. Une vérité que je ne pouvais nier. J'aime les filles. Et tout ce temps à coucher avec des mecs, ce n'était que pour me rassurer, pour me prouver que j'étais comme les autres. Mais je suis différente. J'ai vraiment envie de crever. Jamais ma famille ne l'acceptera. Je me retrouverai seule. Parce que c'est tout ce que je mérite, vu que je suis un putain de monstre. Une erreur. Je m'endors, ces pensées sombres envahissant toujours mon esprit.

Quand je me réveille, je sais que la journée va être mauvaise. C'est sans réelle motivation que je me rends au lycée. Vu les regards bizarres que l'on me lance, je comprends que je dois avoir une mine horrible. Mais je m'en fous. Tout ça me passe au dessus. Je me traîne jusqu'à mon casier pour prendre mes affaires de cours pour la matinée, quand un toussotement se fait entendre. J'ignore. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je veux juste que cette journée de merde se finisse, pour pouvoir retrouver mon lit et déprimer tout mon saoul. Mais la personne ne semble pas être du même avis. A contrecœur, je lui jette un regard. Berry. Génial.

**- Santana. Tu n'es pas venue au Glee Club hier. Et même si ta présence n'est pas toujours la bienvenue vu les remarques acerbes que tu ne peux t'empêcher de nous lancer, surtout à moi, je te rappelle que nous formons une équipe et que nous devons gagner les Nationales cette année. De plus, je pense que ta voix met bien en valeur la mienne, alors ça serait sympa que tu viennes faire les chœurs lors de mes solos.**

Snixx est de retour les enfants. Le Hobbit de bon matin, après ma nuit horrible, ça en est trop. Et j'ai besoin de passer ma colère sur quelqu'un.

**- Écoute moi bien Manhands, tu m'adresses encore une fois la parole en dehors du Glee Club, je te refais le portrait façon Lima Height, c'est clair ? Ensuite, si on a perdu les Nationales c'est parce que ton imbécile de petit-ami, je te parle bien sûre du Baleineau, n'a pas eu de meilleure idée que t'embrasser ta face de troll sur scène. Et si tu mentionnes encore une fois ma voix et chœurs dans la même phrase je ferai en sorte que plus jamais tu ne puisses chanter du Barbra, tu as compris ?!**

J'ai hurlé la fin de ma phrase, et tout le couloir nous regarde, attendant sans doutes que je la fasse pleurer. Mais je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée de cette hiérarchie bidon qui fait que le haut de l'échelle doit humilier les loosers. Alors que nous sommes à Lima, en Ohio, un des coins les plus nuls des États-Unis. Nous sommes dans une ville de loosers, pauvres minables essayant tant bien que mal de sortir la tête de l'eau et de prétendre à une popularité qui s'effacera dès lors que les portes du lycée seront fermées. Et une fois dehors, que nous restera t'il ? Rien. Juste un album souvenir et nos regrets.

Je ne prends pas la peine d'aller en cours. Je n'en ai pas le courage. Je me réfugie dans ma voiture. Je mets l'autoradio en marche. La musique adoucit les mœurs il parait. Une vieille chanson de hard rock passe. Angel d'Aerosmith. Génial. Une chanson d'amour, c'est vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin.

On tape à ma vitre. Sûrement Schue ou Pillsbury qui veut me convaincre de retourner en cours. Je soupire et me retourne vers le trouble fête. La trouble fête. _Elle_. Je lui fais signe de s'assoit sur le siège passager. Aucune de nous ne prend la parole. Nous restons là, dans un silence inconfortable. Elle se racle la gorge. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir prendre sa main et la serrer. Avoir un geste tendre envers elle. Mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Elle ne sera jamais mienne. Juste un fantasme. Inaccessible.

**- Santana, je suis désolée pour hier. J'aurai du t'appeler ou te textoter, te faire comprendre que tout était okay. Je ne suis pas comme mon père. Je ne serai jamais comme lui. Et si tu aimes les filles, c'est tant mieux pour moi. On aura plus à se battre pour les garçons.**

Elle me sourit. Dios son sourire. Il m'envoûte complètement. Quand elle sourit ses yeux brillent, et alors j'aimerai me perdre dedans. Je veux que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Parce que là, Quinn Fabray, la fille que j'aime, sourit pour la première fois depuis des semaines grâce à moi. Et ça vaut tout l'or du monde. Je me détends. Elle ne va pas s'enfuir loin de moi. Pas maintenant.

**- C'est à mon tour de te dire mon secret. J'ai pété les plombs Tana. J'en ai eu marre de tout ça. J'ai grandis avec cette idée que j'étais une Fabray, que je devais être la perfection. J'ai toujours eu les meilleures notes. J'étais la capitaine des Cheerios. Je sortais avec la Quaterback. Présidente du Club d'Abstinence. Mes parents étaient fièrs de moi. Je pensais qu'ils m'aimaient. Puis je suis tombée enceinte. Et tout s'est écroulé. Ils m'ont viré de la maison. Je suis passée de petit fille modèle et aimée à paria. Mais je me suis accrochée. Beth est née, ma mère a mis mon père dehors et j'ai pu retrouver un semblant de vie familiale. Je suis revenue en haut de la hiérarchie. Et l'année dernière encore une fois, tout a foutu le camp. Finn m'a quitté pour Rachel. Moi, la fille la plus populaire de cette école j'ai été largué pour la plus grand looser, ce putain de Nain. Et j'ai pété un câble. Je ne voulais plus renvoyer cette image de Ice Quinn. Je voulais être une outcast. J'ai voulu vous envoyer un message à vous tous et à ma mère. Arrêtez de me foutre la pression pour que je sois parfaite parce que je ne le suis pas. Je suis qu'une gamine de seize ans morte de peur, qui ne sait pas quoi faire de son futur. Et je suis entrée dans une putain de spirale. Je me suis mise à fumer, des cigarettes, puis de l'herbe. Toujours plus loin, toujours me détruire plus. Envoyer un signal à l'aide. Sortez moi de mes doutes, montrez moi que vous m'aimez pour ce que je suis, avec mes putain de défaut et mon insécurité. Parce qu'il est là mon secret Santana : J'ai peur. Peur de décevoir, peur d'être un échec. J'ai été élevée pour être parfaite mais je ne le suis pas. Alors plutôt que d'être définitivement seule quand les gens s'en rendront compte, j'ai préféré détruire moi même cette image et m'éloigner de tout. Être seule par choix plutôt que d'être rejetée.**

Ses larmes coulent le long de ses joues au fur et à mesure de son monologue. Je les essuie du bout des doigts. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure. Pas ma Quinnie. Pas cette fille qui a capturé mon cœur. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends. Peut être la détresse dans sa voix. Ou tout simplement son regard embué de larmes. Mais j'ai besoin de lui prouver que je serai toujours là pour elle. Que quoiqu'il arrive, je ne la laisserai pas seule. Que je suis amoureuse d'elle, du plus profond de mon être.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Chastement. Juste pour qu'elle ressente mon amour. Et à ma grande surprise, elle ne recule pas. Elle me rend mon baiser, doucement. Je sens des papillons qui s'affolent dans mon estomac. Je dois être en plein rêve. Mais non. Elle m'embrasse vraiment. Je romps le contact, je ne veux pas trop profiter de ce moment de faiblesse.

**- Je ne suis pas lesbienne Santana. Mais, merci pour ce baiser, ça m'a fait du bien.**

Je lui souris, et je lui tends mon petit doigt. Elle y crochète le sien. Notre amitié est retrouvée. Nous sortons de la voiture, plus fortes que jamais.  
Et ça me convient parfaitement. Non, elle n'est pas gay. Mais elle ne m'a pas repoussée. Alors je garde espoir. Peut être qu'un jour elle sera ma petite-amie. En attendant, j'ai retrouvé ma Quinn. Même si elle a les cheveux roses. Qu'elle se détruit. Je vais l'aider. Ensemble nous surmonterons toutes les épreuves. Parce que nous sommes invincibles.

* * *

Et voilà ! Pas de Quinntana en couple, mais je voulais explorer d'un côté l'homosexualité de Santana et de l'autre les problèmes de Quinn. Écrire ce texte m'a permis de me libérer d'un poids à vrai dire. Mais promis, dans la prochaine histoire, on aura plus qu'un bisou dans la voiture !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, vos avis sont importants !


End file.
